This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to sealed electrical connectors which include a bolt to fasten the electrical connector to a mating electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,190 granted to Roger A. Clark, Paul D. Doherty and Emil J. Tolnar, Jr. on Aug. 4, 1987 discloses a sealed electrical "bulkhead" connector which is sealingly secured to an apertured bulkhead by a bolt which fastens the bulkhead connector to a mating electrical connector on the opposite side of the bulkhead. The terminal cavities at the cable end of the bulkhead connector are sealed by individual cable seals. The bolt passage is sealed at the cable end by an O-ring seal which is compressed into sealing engagement with the underside of the bolt head.
It is also known that the cable end of a multiple terminal electrical connector can be sealed by a common seal pad having a plurality of sealing apertures which seal around the cables which exit the terminal cavities at the cable end of the connector body, such as, for instance, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,509 granted to William E. Cross, Jeanne Hillestad, and Robert G. Plyler on Dec. 8, 1987.